El Rincón Del Recuerdo
by Mary'Alice'Cullen'Brandon
Summary: Alice Cullen una joven artista que vive en la ciudad de Forks-Washington se infiltra en unos largos túneles del amor, toda su vida desde muy pequeña había querido sentir lo que era el amor, un previo encuentro con su amigo de infancia-Summary Adentro : -
1. Summary

**El Rincón Del Recuerdo**

**Prologo:**

Alice Cullen una joven artista que vive en la ciudad de Forks-Washington se infiltra en unos largos túneles del amor, toda su vida desde muy pequeña había querido sentir lo que era el amor, un previo encuentro con su amigo de infancia, Jasper, hace que todo lo que siempre había soñado, se convirtiese en algo más que un deseo silencioso, un deseo excitante que estaba en el centro de su cerebro, un deseo que quedaría en el rincón del recuerdo.


	2. ¿Qué sucede?

**¿Qué sucede?**

El amor no lo expresa una canción, el amor no lo expresa un dibujo o una pequeña sonrisa…el amor depende de nada más que de amor. Hace falta que aquella persona que amas tire de un hilo para que te des cuenta que la amas realmente?, palabras sin sentido pasaban por mi cabeza intentando distraerme de la aburrida clase de literatura, decían que escribir era arte, para mí el único arte era pint

ar; me sumergía en mi mundo y hacia pinturas que en mi interior o me deprimían o me ponían feliz además tenía una atracción extraña por la moda y las compras. Era reconocida en la escuela por ganar varios de los concursos de arte estatales.  
-Srta. Cullen podría decirme entonces?-inquirió el maestro con su pequeña ceja arqueada.  
-Haaaa…hammm…pues…-me enderece lentamente en el pupitre y gire disimuladamente para ver a mi compañera del lado, VioletPendogui, una de las más populares e inteligentes niñas de la escuela, nos hablábamos mucho así que sabía que podría ayudarme no?...mi mirada no podía ser más desesperada, articulo un ¨si lo era…¨o eso entendí.  
-Amm…si…lo era?-conteste en modo de pregunta…  
-Dele las gracias a su compañera y…ojos al frente-suspire sonoramente y Violet me sonrió…articule un ¨gracias¨ y seguí con la aburrida clase, aquella pasó al paso más lento que había podido sentir jamás, mi lápiz rebotaba contra el pupitre cuando escuche el sonido de la campana, casi grite de emoción, salí corriendo del aula y en este corre y corre de ir por la siguiente clase obviamente mi preferida y en la que estaba con Bella caí al suelo, todos los libros quedaron esparcidos por el piso, y los que pasaban por ahíno tenían consideración de ayudarme, tan solo se burlaban, extendí mi mano para alcanzar los auriculares…  
-Srta. Cullen a la dirección!-me grito el profesor de literatura ¿acaso mi día podía ser peor?...que mierdas había hecho…juro que nada…llegamos a la dirección y entramos a la sala de espera…el maestro entro en la rectoría y yo me senté en una de las sillas…  
-Tan hermosa y con problemas?-me sobresalte y lleve una mano a mi corazón…me gire y…Que!?...no...Ese no podía ser…Ho por dios era Jasper Hale…uno de los chicos más famosos de Forks…era un vocalista de una de las bandas más importantes…solo de Forks…  
-Eso a ti no te interesa… -dije con voz fría…  
-Mucho gusto…soy Jasper Hale…-tenía una voz muy sexy…y yo solo oía su música…pero no me postraría a sus pies…el orgullo por encima de todo…  
-Si…si…eso ya lo sé…-agache la cabeza, sentía pena…porque!?-Mucho gusto soy Alice Cullen…-le extendí mi mano y el la tomo…deposito un pequeño beso tomándome por sorpresa…  
-Es un gusto señorita…déjeme decirle que es usted muy hermosa…-prosiguió y juro que me sonroje…mis mejillas se sentían calientes y casi como si fuesen a desaparecer…  
-Sr. Hale…puede pasar…-exclamo la secretaria…  
-Bueno...Alice-mi nombre en sus labios sonaba…extremadamente provocativo…¡BASTA ALICE!...controlo mi mente….-creo que nos veremos después…-se paró y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora…no sin antes hacer ademan con la mano y guiñarme el ojo…su espalda era sexy, sus hombros, su trasero….ummmm todo él era sexy!...ahora en mi mente solo rondaba una cosa ¿Qué chingados había hecho yo ahora?...Jasper no tardo mucho en la dirección y cuando salió me sonrió y yo entre…  
-Srta. Cullen-hablo la directora…pero lo dijo de una forma amable…como si le agradara mi estancia allí…  
-Si? Señora Adela…?-Le pregunte sintiéndome ahora curiosa por lo que me quería decir…  
-Vera…como todos en la escuela sabemos que usted y su amiga Bella…-hizo una pausa…-Bella Swan…tienen un buen arte de pintar…han ganado ya varios concursos estatales…nos ha llegado una carta de la escuela de artes de Port Ángeles…-mi cara era el vivo asombro…¨Cálmate Alice…solo es una carta¨…me repetía mentalmente…  
-En la carta se informa que este sábado tienen una entrevista algunos de nuestros alumnos…los que tienen talentos…cantan, bailan, tocan algún instrumento, o en su caso…pintan…entonces…esperamos le haga llegar la carta a su amiga y…Buena suerte…-me sonrió y yo me levante…salí de la dirección con la cabeza echa un lio…si entendía bien….el sábado tenía una entrevista para entrar a una de las escuelas de artes de Washington…con mi mejor amiga Bella…esto tenía que ser una clase de broma que te hacen en un programa de risas para que la gente viera lo mas cómico del mundo…es que mi cara era un poema…indescifrable…  
-ALICE!-gritaron a mis espaldas…me gire y Bella venia casi corriendo hacia mi…  
-Hola!...-la abrace y mire su cara…estaba muy feliz…sospechaba el porqué…  
-Hoolaa!...-dijo mas emocionada de lo normal…de acuerdo me estaba asustando…  
-Estas…feliz?...-dije reflejando un poco de burla por su cara…solo recibí un zape de su parte…  
-Sabias que iremos el sábado a una entrevista de la Escuela De Artes De Port Ángeles?  
-Amm…precisamente de eso te quería hablar…-la mire seria y su cara paso a la confusión…  
-Que pasa Alice…acaso no quieres ir?-pregunto arqueando su fina ceja …iba a hablar y alguien toco mi hombro, me gire y Jasper estaba hay…sexy como siempre…agache la mirada porque de seguro babeaba…  
-Hola Alice…-saludo entusiasmado Jasper…yo solo levante la mano en signo de saludo… ¿a que se debía tanta frialdad con él?...ni yo misma lo sabia…  
-Ajam…-tocio Bella a mis espaldas, mi gire y la vi…  
-Que pasa nena?...-pregunte tratando de esconder el sentimiento que sentía…que realmente no sabía cuál era….!REALMENTE ESTABA HECHA UN OBILLO!  
-Es que te noto…-buscando palabra-no se…diferente…-tenía que irme…salí disparada de ese lugar sin importarme el haber dejado a Bella allí, con Jasper…corrí tan rápido como lo permitieron mis pies…que no era una gran velocidad…  
JPVO:  
Alli estaba ella…hablando con Bella…no hablaba mucho con ella pero si la determinaba…y me había hablado un poco de Alice…esa pequeña duende que me traía un poco descolocado hace unas semanas…camine lentamente hacia ella, pensando en cómo debería saludarla…será que le puedo decir Alli?...qué tal se enoje…entonces vino a mi mente el momento en el que estábamos en la dirección…ella me hablo un poco fría…pero según Bella la única música que escuchaba era la de mi pequeña pero preciada banda…Fallen Ángel…mi banda solo reconocida en Forks…decidí que la mejor forma de hablarle seria tocándole el hombro…seria decente pero aniñado no?...  
-Hola Alice…-soné tan entusiasmado?...que tenia Alice Cullen?...levanto su mano en signo de saludo y mi interior sintió que algo se rompió…porque ella era así con migo?...yo que le había hecho?...  
-Ajam…-interrumpió Bella justo cuando iba a alzar su barbilla para decirle que habláramos...se giro y la vio…  
-Que pasa nena?...-pregunto un poco desaliñada en la voz…  
-Es que te noto…-estaba pensando-no se…diferente…-Alice lo pensó un momento y salió corriendo…yo me quede parado como vil idiota…Bella paso a mi lado pero antes me susurro un ¨suerte¨ en el oído…seguro que la necesitaba…yo solo quería hablar con ella, ser su amigo…de acuerdo, tal vez mas…sin más me dirigí a mi clase…caminaba desanimado y lentamente por los pasillos…entre en el aula y me fui a la parte trasera…me acomode en la silla y mire a la ventana…pensando una sola cosa…para que le servía un músico estudiar arte si no pintaría cuadros…solo cantaría…pero así era el gobierno estudiantil, era más bien una obligación…  
-estas siguiéndome?...-pregunto esa hermosa voz…me gire y la vi tan…tan…tan ella…sonreí y me enderece...  
-no creo que lo mío sea el arte…-sonrió ladinamente…se veía hermosa  
-podría enseñarte…-su voz fue aterciopelada y…simplemente perfecta…  
-creo que aceptare esa propuesta…-sonreímos al mismo tiempo…  
-oye…-tomo el aire y miro hacia el frente…  
-qué pasa?...-soltó el aire de golpe y sus malditos ojos me invadieron…  
-quería disculparme…-me miraba fijamente…sus ojos eran dagas que me traspasaban…  
-no tienes un porque…-dije tratando de sonar amable…pero mi voz sonó a sorpresa…frunció un poco el entrecejo y me miro suspicaz…  
-No debí comportarme así con tigo…-sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño…bajo la mirada y solo quise levantársela y decirle…¨no te preocupes, no fue nada…¨-fui maleducada con tigo, es que…estaba de mal humor…  
-Tranquila eso es lo de menos…te entiendo…-dije tratando de sonar amable…sonrió y el maestro entro enseguida…

.

Estaba pintando una especie de casa en el campo, más bien parecía un pastel de lodo con rayas verdes por todo el lienzo…PORQUE MIERDAS EXISTIA EL ARTE DE PINTAR!?...juro y aseguro que mi materia odiada era esta…  
-Eso no se ve muy bien…-dijo Alice a mis espaldas…me gire para encararla y su pintura era simplemente…perfecta, igual que ella…  
-Pues veo que tú en cambio lo dominas a la perfección…-dije sonriendo quedadamente…  
-Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos…-dijo regalándome un linda sonrisa…  
-Claro…-se acercó a mí y puso su asiento al lado…tomó mi mano y puso en el medio de los dedos el pincel…cambio el lienzo con la mano libre y unto un poco de azul con blanco en el mismo…haciendo así lo que parecía un lago…lo difuminada de una manera tan profesional que me dejaba asombrado…el roce de su piel contra la mía hacia que me pusiese nervioso…unto un poco de verde adicionándole negro y empezó a hacer pequeños árboles y arbustos y con la punta de su pequeño dedo hacia...creo que eran flores o frutos de los árboles…unos cuantos minutos después mi pintura parecía lo que yo hubiese hecho en unas dos o tres semanas…se giro para verme y me sonrió, la luz que entraba desde la ventana de atrás chocaba en su espalda dejando ver su pelo aun mas castaño de lo que era, sus ojos destellaban de alegría y su sonrisa se iluminaba aun mas…aparto la vista de mi y volvió a correr su silla para quedar frente a sus lienzo…  
-Ammmm gracias…-susurre cerca, muy cerca de su oído…no sabía en qué momento me había acercado a ella…  
APVO:  
-Ammmm gracias…-susurro tan cerca de la piel de mi cuello que sentí que todo se detenía y miles de corrientes eléctricas chocaban por toda mi espina dorsal…  
-No…no…tienes…por…porque-logre decir aun con la piel de gallina…rio suavemente y deposito un beso en mi clavícula, me regí y el notó mi nerviosismo…  
-No te are daño…-dijo dulcemente, su aliento chocaba en mi cuello haciendo que los pocos cabellos de allí se movieran, el olor a menta combinado con miel llegaba a mis fosas nasales haciendo de este un momento mágico…único.  
-No sabes todo los estragos que causas en mi…-susurré un poco en broma un poco enserio…  
-Muy buen trabajo señor Hale…-punteo el maestro haciéndolo sobresaltar y casi regar la pintura que sostenía firmemente en mi mano…  
-Amm gracias maestro…-dijo Jasper aun con voz nerviosa…-Alice me ayudó…-confesó y hablo con orgullo, no lo entendía…  
-Alice nos querrías enseñar la técnica que usaste con el señor Hale?...-preguntó el maestro…  
-Claro…-me levante de la silla y al pasar por el lado de Jasper susurro un ¨suerte¨…cuando estaba por llegar a la parte delantera del salón me enredé con…con qué? No sé! probablemente un sucio pie que quiso hacerme daño…detuve la caída con mis manos y todos al mismo tiempo dijeron ¨Hooo¨ yo solo me levante con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y mire fijamente a Jasper que denotaba preocupación…explique la técnica en no más de diez minutos y volví a mi lugar…  
-Estas bien?...-pregunto calmadamente Jasper mientras lavaba su pincel en el vaso con agua…  
-Creo que tu suerte no ayuda de mucho…-dije recogiendo los pocos lienzos que me quedaban por terminar para retocarlos en casa…  
-Chicos podrían asear el salón, me ayudarían mucho…-nos interrumpió el maestro cuando ya todos iban saliendo…nos miramos y asentimos levemente…todos se fueron y quedamos solo los dos…  
-Bien, recoge todos los pinceles y lávalos en ese fregadero-señalé la esquina…se encamino hacia el fregadero y sus pompis…estaban demasiado provocativas…que tal un solo mor… ¨ALICE CONTROLATE!¨…gritó mi yo interno…me gire y recogí todos los trabajos que habíamos hecho esa tarde…me acerque un poco más a la mesa de Jasper y tome su cuaderno que había caído al piso…leí lo que estaba subrayado y escrito en rojo…-Todo cambio -…al parecer era una canción…  
Todo cambio cuando te vi,De blanco y negro a color,  
Me convertí,  
Y fue tan fácil,  
Quererte tanto,  
Algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió q fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente  
Paso y todo tuyo ya soy…  
-Te gusta husmear las cosas de los demás?...-di un respingo en mi lugar y el cuaderno callo de mis manos, me apresure a recogerlo pero baje tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que el que chocamos nuestras cabezas…  
-Aush!...-dije al tiempo que ponía mis manos en la zona adolorida…  
-Lo siento tanto…-dijo acercándose tentadoramente a mi…los milímetros hacían el ambiente del salón de artes uno de pura pasión y magia, de deseo y ¿amor?  
-No tienes porque sentirlo…-susurré pues mi voz ya no salía como debería…  
-Es que siempre estoy causándote problemas…-se acerco un poco más…de pronto todo en mi cambio, ya no era yo Alice Cullen la que estaba allí sino otra persona…no podía estar con Jasper…era obvio que solo sería otra de sus muchas conquistas…mis ojos empezaron a pesar un poco por la reciente idea que había pasado por mi cabeza…solo una cosa…¿Porque?...se acerco un poco más pero aun no se unían nuestros labios en el beso que ahora el setenta por ciento de mi cuerpo deseaba…  
-No te acerques más Jasper…-pedí con la voz quebrada…  
-No tienes porque llorar, lo último que quiero es lastimarte…-susurro contra mis labios…  
-No quiero ser otra de tus conquistas…-le pedí sintiendo las tibias lagrimas pasar por mis mejillas…  
-Si me besas no serás otra de mis muchas conquistas…-dijo repitiendo lo que minutos antes había pensado…y dejándome al mismo tiempo choqueada y sin habla…  
-No…no…se...se...si…-empecé a tartamudear y el sonrió…  
-Me encanta cuando tartamudeas…y cuando te sonrojas…-dijo esto algo bajo y después unió nuestros labios en un beso fugas…un beso único lleno de amor pasión y dolor al mismo tiempo…dolor porque no sabía si me estuviera mintiendo o no?...pero ya lo había hecho y debía admitir que no estaba nada mal…nuestros labios danzaban frenéticamente combinando las miserables y traicioneras lagrimas saladas que caían por mis mejillas llegando hasta mi cuello…las mariposas no dejaban mi estomago y soltando el cuaderno pose mis delgados y pequeños brazos en su cuello…el me atrajo un poco más hacia si tomando mis diminutas caderas y estrujándome para que estuviéramos más cómodos…  
-Interrumpo algo?...-mis oídos se llenaron de esa vos que conocía perfectamente…pero…¿¡QUE MIERDAS HACIA AQUÍ!? …

_Bueno, Hola! :) Este es el capítulo número 1 de mi Fic, espero les guste ;) Dejen su review y me harán muy feeeliiz! :D_

_Vane :3_


	3. Interrumpidos y calentados

Capitulo 2.  
EPVO:  
La escena que estaba viendo simplemente no tenia precio…Alice, mi duende…mi hermanita, mi vida… besuqueándose con ese hombre al cual no le veía la cara…pero seguro si la veía se la rompería en mil pedazos…es que quien se creía para andar toqueteándose y comiéndose a mi hermanita…la furia hervía en mi sangre y sin pensarlo me acerque a ellos y tome a ese degenerado por el cuello d

e su camisa…debo admitir que estaba un poco pesadito…estaba preparado para romper su preciosa cara que se me hacia un poco conocida cuando…  
-Edward suéltalo!...-me imploro Alice tratando inútilmente de apartar a ese desgraciado conocido…  
-Edward!?...-Hablo por fin…y esa voz me recordó toda mi infancia…mi país…mi vida en Canadá…  
-Jasper!...-chille emocionado y reemplacé el gancho por un fuerte abrazo…  
-Ho hermano tanto tiempo sin vernos…-dijo ahora él dándome palmaditas en la espalda…  
-Se conocen?-hablo la cantarina voz un poco sorprendida…  
-Si hermanita…el…el fue mi mejor…ho al diablo…mi hermano…-dije cada palabra con una emoción al borde de la histeria…  
-Edward…no has dicho nada…-rodo los ojos y su mirada era de un ¨hablaremos de esto¨  
-Bueno el fue mi único y mejor amigo en toda mi niñez…cuando vivía en Canadá con mi padre…cuando aun estaban separados…-su cara se había desfigurado en una mueca y pronto estuve a su lado…  
-Bueno Jasper me tengo que retirar…esa jovencita me va a escuchar…-dijo y obviamente sabía que estaba hablando de mi Bella, mi princesa.  
APVO:  
Se conocían…se conocían…eso no podía ser, todo se dispersó de mi mente cuando recordé el cálido, dulce y amoroso beso de Jasper…pero en qué diablos pensaba?...solo había sido un beso, acaso significaba algo más?...No lo creo…estaba claro que él era el vocalista de una popular banda y yo a duras penas una reconocida artista…en la escuela…además tenía miedo de encontrar las consecuencias de lo que era el amor…había un concepto claro…El amor es duro pero seguro…si en realidad era así no quería sentir la parte dura de lo que era ese absurdo sentimiento…otra pregunta…¿se podría vivir sin amor?...  
-ALICE!...-gritaron a mis espaldas…me gire y Bella venia hacia mi…  
-Se te está volviendo costumbre gritar mi nombre por los pasillos verdad?...-dije pero soné un poco apagada…  
-rió-Si pero bueno…ya todos lo saben…-reí junto a ella…  
-Si…-dije en un inaudible susurro, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en el, como era posible que con un malditodía de habernos conocido ya nos hubiéramos besado y ya me sintiera así, eso no era justo ni con migo ni con mi cerebro, estaba matándome…me vi interrumpida por la dulce voz de Bella…  
-Alice estas bien?estas un poco distraída-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido…  
-sonreí-Ammm…si, si yoo…estoy bien-dije finalizando con un gran suspiro…-solo estoy algo…cansada-Bella me tomo del hombro y me hizo mirarla, sus ojos denotaban preocupación.  
-Que te sucede Alice?, y no me respondas tan solo un ¨estoy bien¨ o un ¨me encuentro algo cansada¨, se te olvida que te conozco de toda la vida; Alice, tu creciste con migo-dijo con los nervios de punta-Asi que dime que carajos es lo que te sucede-y esta vez sonó más enfadada, solté el aire de golpe y la mire a los ojos.  
-Estoy confundida-susurre y una fría lagrima bajo hasta alcanzar mi cuello, Bella la limpio y me abrazo instantáneamente-Porque no estuviste en la clase de arte?-sollocé.  
-Ammm…este…es que…bueno…-sonaba nerviosa, la mire y estaba tan roja como un tomate, solté una risita y ella también rio.  
-Estabas con Edward?-sonrió abiertamente en respuesta y reí quedadamente.  
-Tienen un amor exquisitamente deseante-gire y lo vi directamente a el-mas que deseante…envidiable-finalice y me aleje.  
BPVO:  
-ALICE!-intente detenerla pero lo único que podía ver era su pequeña espalda alejarse, ¿pero qué le sucedía?  
-Te encuentras bien?-dijo tomándome por la cintura y depositando un beso en mi comisura.  
-Es…tu hermana, algo le sucede…ella  
-Está muy rara-continuo, por primera vez lo mire a los ojos y él tenía una ceja arqueada.  
-Si…-susurre.  
-Bueno creo que solo…  
-Hay que esperar…lo sé-lo corte-pero sabes cómo es Alice, que tal sea algo…  
-Complicado?-inquirió.  
-Como es que…?  
-También es mi hermanita…-me corto.  
-YA DEJA DE CORTARME!-rodé los ojos y bese sus labios con ternura, Alice decía que nuestro amor era envidiable…no existe amor sin dolor, me recordé mentalmente.  
-Mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar, dice que llevas tiempo sin ir-susurro en mi oído haciéndome sudar.  
-Edward, fui antier-dije mirándole a los ojos.  
-Es que antes ibas todos los días todo el día-me cuchicheo.  
-Yo supongo que el que quiere que vaya es otro-sonreí de lado y acune su cara con mis manos.  
-Ese otro te extraña las 24 horas los 365 días del año-no resistí y lo bese, dulce, pasional y apaciblemente, no podía dejarlo…él era mío y quería que todas y todos lo supieran!

.

Después de unos tres años que era lo que llevábamos juntos no podía creer que aun me sintiera nerviosa de venir a cenar con la familia de mi novio, era cierto que el amor verdadero se mantiene intacto, pero lo que había pensado en la escuela aun me hacía eco-no hay amor sin dolor-tal vez no haya sufrido lo suficiente, para tener a Edward, el simple pensamiento me estremeció.  
-Beellaa, querida!-chillo Esme mientras me abrazaba y yo le respondía, ella era tan maternal siempre.  
-HoolaaEsme como estas?  
-Bien pequeña, pero que haces ahí?, Edward hijo esos no son los modales que te he enseñado!-me sonrió y dirigió una mirada furtiva a Edward-pasa querida-sonrei ante su comentario y entre a la casa en la que habían pasado tantas cosas, sin querer los recuerdos me invadieron.  
*FlashBack*  
-N…no Be…Bella-pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por su cabello-Carajo!-grito mientras golpeaba la pared frustrado.  
-No qué?-inquirí curiosa, solo esperaba una respuesta pero no tenia planeado decirla yo.  
-Acaso no lo tienes claro?...yo no te quiero!-respondió gritando la última frase, esta resonaba miles de veces produciéndome un incesante dolor de cabeza y haciendo crecer un profundo hoyo en mi pecho.  
-Pues entonces que mierdas haces con migo?...ESCUCHAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN! Yo no soy tu juguete como para que estésbesándote con migo y con otra…ME DAS AZCO!-la furia me invadía y sentía mis mejillas reventar -Donde quedo todo Edward?-las lagrimas traicioneras y ardientes detrás de mis ojos no se hicieron esperar.  
-Por dios Bella no llores!- dijo acercándose y tomándome entre brazos, lo ataje y me miro furioso.  
-Diablos! Porque es tan difícil?-se jalaba el pelo tan fuerte que jure que podría habérselo arrancado.  
-Dificil que Edward? YA LO DIJISTE! No me quieres, lo mejor será que me valla-me gire para tomar la perilla e irme.  
-Te Amo-susurro y todo lo que pensaba antes quedo atrás, dos palabras que si mal no creía había escuchado, y por dios habían salido de El, de Edward Cullen, de mi pequeño príncipe, me gire y lo encare pero me tomo por sorpresa estando a escasos centímetro de mi boca.  
-Repitelo-susurre con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Te amo-beso mi frente-Te amo-beso mi cien-Te amo-beso mi mejilla-Te amo-beso mi comisura-Eres mi vida IsabellaSwan-yunio nuestros labios en un beso voraz, un beso tan tierno como pasional y tan dulce como acido…era el sello de una promesa, una que jamás se rompería, la de estar juntos para siempre.  
*Fin Flashback*  
Senti sus húmedos besos en mi cuello y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.  
-Yo también recordé eso-susurro en mi oído y lo mordió delicadamente.  
-Ujum-ronroneé disfrutando de sus masajes salivales.  
-Juntos para siempre-dijo sin fuerza en la voz.  
-Juramento de ¿beso?-y me beso suavemente tomándome de la cintura como si me fuese a romper.  
-Aaaawww-escuchamos decir a Alice, reímos ante su cuchicheo, ella, Alice, como la quería dios mío, no era mi cuñada…era como mi hermana.  
-Alice!-me separe de Edward quien gruño un poco y me dirigí a abrazarla.  
-Tu, señorita, me tienes que contar que pasa con tigo he?-susurre muy cerca de su oído.  
-No es nada fuera de lo normal-hablo un poco apagada.  
-Edward-el me miro-nos vemos en un ratico, estaré en la alcoba de Alice-me atreví a decir.  
Subimos silenciosamente las escaleras y llegamos a su alcoba, siempre me había gustado, su madre era diseñadora de interiores, así que imagínense su cuarto. Era una cama doble centrada en el cuarto con tendidos rosas y blancos, las paredes eran unos colores pasteles con flores margaritas y girasoles que venían desde el piso hasta mas de la mitad de aquella pared, una pared, una sola que era la de su gran armario que por cierto contaba por un mini cuarto, era blanca con tribales de colores azul, rojo y negro.  
Su baño personal eran una tina y una ducha, su lavamanos y su armario de toallas y demás, aun no me hacia a la idea del cuarto de mi amiga, era casi cuatro veces el mio. Me dirigí lentamente a la orilla de su cama y palmee al lado, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, acaso su flamante tapete de pelos raros era mas importante que yo?  
-Alice, que paso con Jasper?-pregunte sabiendo el punto de todo esto.  
APVO:  
-Alice que paso con Jasper?-instintivamente mis manos sudaron y mi espina dorsal sintió los efectos de pronunciar aquel nombre.  
-Nada fuera-mi voz se quebró y carraspee para arreglarla-simplemente nos besamos-dije sin mas, había decidido que no tenia porque sentirme tan mal ante un hombre, si estaba enamorada de él, un término bastante amplio para la corta relación de Jasper y mía, que contaba de un ¨Hola¨ y un ¨Adiós¨, además de uno que otro beso, eso no la hacia mas importante que otra. Y si, lo que nadie sabia era que Jasper y yo habíamos tenido una bonita amistad cuando niños, creció se distancio de mi y ahora esto, acaso era el destino?...  
-Alice!Como que se besaron?...y lo dices tan pacíficamente?-grito Bella eufórica.  
-Solo fue un beso, y además Edward nos vio-sus ojos parecían como si fuesen a desorbitarse.  
-Mira, te explicare-me acerque dando pequeños pasos (normales en mi) hasta el lugar donde antes ella había palmeado en la cama.  
-Cuando teníamos alrededor de cinco o seis años-sonreí al recordar-estaba columpiándome en un columpio, Edward acababa de irse con mi padre pues se acababan de separar, y yo estaba con mi madre en aquel parque, recuerdo muy bien que usaba un vestido rosa de flores y de un momento a otro mi madre me dijo que fuéramos por un helado, hicimos la fila, compramos mi helado, pero mi pequeño zapato-hice una pausa y la mire, su cara tenia una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban-y digo pequeño porque era diminuto-sus carcajadas resonaron en la alcoba y no pude evitarlo, también rei-Bella, no te rías es cierto era muy pequeño.  
-Si que lo era-dijo Jasper?, mi corazón latió fuertemente…podría salirse? y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
-Ammm, heee, yoo-vamos Bella no me dejes, hice corchitos disimuladamente.  
-Hola Bella-saludo Jasper.  
-Hola Jazz-saludo Bella amablemente.  
-Se conocen?-otra pregunta más estúpida Alice?, comento mi cerebro.  
-Puuees, parece como si no nos conociéramos?- dijo Jazz…esperen qué? Jazz?Pff Jasper Alice, JAAASPEER!-me repetí mentalmente.  
-Nos conocimos en una presentación de arte-comento Bella, y sin más me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto, me levante sigilosamente y llegue donde él.  
-Pasa-comente tan cerca suyo que pude aspirar su aroma, y mi boca se hizo agua, todo lo demás dejo de girar, solo estábamos él y yo.  
-Creo que tengo que disculparme por lo de esta tarde-susurro el, desconcertada lo mire y su boca formo una pequeña ¨o¨.  
-No entiendo, de…lo…pues si de eso-solte ahora enojada.  
-No Ali tu no me entiendes-Ali?...ahí me quede, porque escucharlo decir eso se me hizo sentir tan…sip, refrescante, algo en mi tembló y no supe que mas hacer. Me fui acercando lentamente posando mis brazos fuertemente en su cuello, el me siguió el juego y llevo sus manos a mi cintura aferrándola fuertemente.  
-Estás seguro de que no te arrepientes de esto?-lo bese ferozmente atacando su legua, el gimió ante el contacto y pellizco mi cintura haciendo así que yo gimiera igual o más fuerte que el.  
-Sabes cómo volverme loco-dijo sobre mis labios, lo empuje cayendo sobre el piso de la alcoba, el se tenso un poco y susurre en su oído-solo déjate llevar- con manos temblorosas empezó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de la camisa que usaba…más bien que estaba por dejar de usar…yo desabroche su camisa y el bajo mi pantalón pero de pronto algo en mi grito.  
-Espera!-el paro rápidamente y note como su rosto se descomponía y sus ojos opacos se tornaban confusos.  
-Aun soy virgen-susurre muy muy bajito pero el hizo magia y escucho. Juro que sonrió porque susurro muy cerca de mi-también lo soy-y siguió su proceso, pero mi cara no dejaba de verse asombrada, era posible que fuera a perder mi virginidad con un hombre virgen?...bueno tal vez ya sabía para lo que eran los hombres, así que deje a un lado fácilmente mis sentimientos y también continué pasando al botón de su pantalón mientras el bajaba lentamente mis shorts dejándolos hasta mis rodillas, enrosqué audazmente mis piernas en su cintura y el rio por lo bajo-no te incomoda el short?, entre menos ropa mas se disfruta-quede pasmada pero paso al instante baje el estorbo quedando así nada más que en mi sostén y mis interiores, el estaba en su bóxer y podía ver lo grande que estaba su miembro, en un ágil movimiento estaba debajo suyo y fijo su mirada en la mía.  
-Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?, ahora?, con migo?-preguntaba con voz cortada.  
-Ammm, sip, sip y claaroo que si-se burlo por lo aniñadas que habían sonado mis palabras y me miro por última vez.  
-Nadie más Alice, escúchame bien, nadie más nunca podrá tocarte ni besarte, ni hablarte como yo-empezó un camino de besos que recorrían mi cuello pasaban por mis pechos adornando muy bien el encaje del sostén lo desabrocho, y el simple roce de sus manos en mi espalda hicieron que me arqueara, el placer corría como fuego en mis venas, y mi cerebro solo procesaba lo que se le llamaba gritos y gemidos que el acallaba dulcemente con sus besos, me levanto y me puso suavemente en la cama repleta de almohadas, sus húmedos besos pasaron por mis pechos de nuevo pero esta vez bajaron por mi abdomen mientras sus manos se encargaban de dibujar formas en mi entrepierna y las mías de rasguñar y pellizcar su espalda, palmee y las luces automáticamente se apagaron y una suave melodía empezó a sonar en mi teléfono, no sabía porque pasaba así pero así estaba pasando, tal vez así era que debía ser…ESPEREN!...TELEFONO!?...No era una suave melodía era el recordatorio…mierda, mierda y mil mierdas más! no tenía tiempo de decirlas todas porque me atrasaría mas, tire a Jasper bruscamente y éste solo articulo un suave ¨aush!¨


	4. El tópico del placer

**Capítulo 3:**

JPVO:

Era como una droga, no podía parar, algo me pasaba, tenía algo dañado en el cerebro…es que no podía solo seguir besándola, después de haber besado a Megan, su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero ella no se detuvo, de un momento a otro me tiro al suelo, provocando así que me golpeara con su mesita de noche, susurre un ¨aush¨ y ella se levanto rápido.  
-Estas bien?, lo siento no era mi intención, no recordaba mi practica de baile-dijo mientras enrollaba su sabana y oía como los pasos subían por las largas escaleras, rápidamente palmeo para que las luces se prendieran y pude notar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal pero tenía un leve sonrojo, yo reí por lo bajo y ella me miro histérica.  
-Vamos ven, debes irte, mi madre no me perdonara esto-vino hacia mí y empezó a jalarme del brazo llevándome hasta su balcón.  
-Mira esa rama, puedes treparte y salir sin que te vean por la parte trasera-susurraba.  
-Estás loca? Quieres que haga eso? Que tal me caiga o me rasguñe la piel?-me miraba confusa y con una chispa de resignación y enojo.  
-Agh, entonces anda metete en mi armario-dijo resignada, me enrollé en una sabana y me metí a su oscuro armario, seguido se escucho la puerta del baño a la par con la del cuarto.  
-Alice, nena, estas retrasada para la clase de baile-se escucharon los toquecitos en la puerta.  
-Haa, haa, haa-repetía incesantemente.  
-Que pasa Alice?  
-Ammm, si madre lo sé, es que quiero tomarme un baño, me siento sucia-  
-Alice, que te sucede? déjame entrar a hablar con tigo.  
-No-se escucho como algo caía y se rompía.  
-Diablos!-grito furiosa Alice.  
-Alice! Que son esas palabras señorita, me abres ya esta puerta o la tumbo-amenazo su madre.  
-Ha, madre, no te abriré, esto lo puedo solucionar sola, estoy bien lo entiendes? bien!-recalco la palabra.  
-No me hables en ese tono-de pronto se escucho como tiraban algo contra la puerta y caían miles de vidrios al piso.  
-Mary Alice Cullen, que ha sido eso?-grito su madre y empezó a golpear la puerta fuertemente, de pronto se escucho como abrían la ducha y su madre le pegaba mas fuerte a la puerta.  
-Alice sé muy bien que alcanzaste a oírme-grito su madre, ya me alcanzaba a imaginar cómo estaba la cara de Alice.  
-No te oigo mamá!-grito exageradamente Alice.  
-Señorita salga en este instante del baño-rugió su madre, yo instintivamente retrocedí unos pasos de la puerta y me choque con unas prendas de Alice para luego agarrarme de no sé qué y hacerlo caer al piso, provocando así un gran ruido.  
-¿Alice realmente donde estas?-pregunto su madre ahora nerviosa.  
-Mama te he dicho que estoy en el baño-cerro la ducha y se escucho como abrían las puertas corredizas.  
-Bueno, quiero que salgas de inmediato señorita-volvió a su tono rígido.  
-En un momento madre-soltó exasperada-pero sal tú, me quiero vestir.  
-Alice te bañaba hasta los diez años, sal ahora mismo.  
-¡Mama!-grito Alice y casi estallo a carcajadas, lleve mis manos a la boca y escuche como abrían la puerta.  
-Sal por favor, por favor, por favor-hablo Alice.  
-Que me escondes Alice-pregunto pensante su madre.  
-Nada madre, es que…-divago un poco-quiero estar sola-dijo y su madre salió sin más, se escucharon los pasos hasta el armario y lo abrió.  
-¡CASI DESTRULLES MI ARMARIO TARADO!-grito ella, su cara estaba más roja de lo normal y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.  
-¿Estabas llorando?-pregunte atónito.  
-No, me callo Shampoo idiota-me hablo fríamente.  
-No te entiendo Alice, casi tienes sexo con migo hace menos de cinco minutos y luego ¿me tratas como pañuelo reciclado?, ¿qué crees que soy?-me levante lentamente con un nudo en la garganta, tanto por verla llorar como por la forma en que me hablaba.  
-No sabes porque lo hacía…-murmuro y un sollozo desgarrador se escapo de su garganta.  
-Si no me lo quieres decir, no te obligare-le hable indiferente.  
-Vete-susurro y soltó otro sollozo.  
-Si eso es lo que quieres-pause y me trague ese pequeño nudo que cada vez se apoderaba mas de mi habla-lo haré-y me encamine hacia donde estaba mi ropa, me puse los pantalones y la camisa, encima puse mi chaqueta, y mi calzado-Adiós Alice-me gire y la vi-tu pie si era muy pequeño-reí y recordé el problema con Megan-te pido perdón antes de que los chismes te hagan de esta noche un infierno-y me acerque a la ventana.  
-Tenia miedo-susurro y me gire para verla.  
-¿Miedo de que?-mi ceño se frunció levemente.  
-De ti-contesto con la vista en el suelo, jugaba con el cordón de su bata de baño y me acerque un poco.  
-No soy un súper héroe pero trataría de nunca lastimarte-ok, no podía seguir ocultándolo-tal vez desde mañana-me miro confusa y se acerco un poco, nuestros pies se rozaban.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió con su fina ceja arqueada, casi me intimidó.  
-No sé si lo vallas a entender-susurre.  
-Ve al grano-hablo duramente.  
-Se que empezamos al revés, que nos conocimos de niños que nos separamos y que míranos ahora, estas casi desnuda frente a mí y yo intentando huir de tu casa sin que tu madre me vea-reí irónicamente-quería que supieras que esta tarde el beso me dejo confuso, nunca me he enamorado…-sonreí al imaginarme caminando por los pasillos con Alice…-así que nunca entenderé el porqué te quiero tanto…Alice, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de acercarme a ti…no entendía la frivolidad con la que me hablabas, solo sabía que no permitiría que te fueras de nuevo.  
-No estas yendo al punto-dijo como si todo lo que le hubiese dicho no le valiera.  
-Si esto…-nos señale- ya sabes, esta estupidez, no va a continuar, quería que supieras que Megan intento besarme después de la clase de aritmética, decía que no me merecías y que no debería perder mi tiempo con una pequeña que parecía duende que además era virgen y no tenía nada que entregarme-sus ojos rojos desaparecieron en el momento en el que palmeo para que las luces se apagaran.  
-No debiste haberme besado-susurro pero no la pude encontrar, era cierto que era de día y la ventana abierta dejaba que la luz entrara pero no la podía ver, mis ojos…no lo podía creer…también estaban húmedos de las acidas lagrimas que caían libremente.  
-Adiós-susurre, me acerque a la ventana y mire el árbol con detenimiento, trate de tomar la rama pero mi pie se deslizo y caí libremente ¨¡mierda!¨ fue lo único que grite, vi la pequeña cabeza de Alice asomada por el balcón con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
APVO:  
La había besado, ya no podía con esto, si lo quería…mucho, tal vez demasiado para ser tan solo un querer de amigos, o tal vez hermanos, lo mantendría en secreto, no dejaría que nadie ni lo supiera ni lo sospechara, a partir de ahora no sería la misma Alice de todos los días, la que se calla con un chocolate o un te quiero, ahora seria Alice la dura, la que no sentía, por la que todos los hombres sufrirían.  
-Adiós-susurro, y lo siguiente que escuche fue como algo partía la rama y un pequeño ¨mierda¨ que se acallo cuando lo vi caer como bulto de papas en el piso.  
-¡Diablos! Jasper!-grite eufórica, abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi cuarto y baje rápidamente las escaleras mientras oía pasos detrás de mí.  
-Que pasa Alice?-esa era la voz de Bella, toque el piso de la sala y me percate que iba en toalla y descalza.  
-Hooo! Que Mierda!-grite exasperada.  
-Alice! Que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Edward con enojo.  
-Solo…-piensa-cosas!-valla respuesta coherente no Alice?  
-Sí, y yo soy Britney Spearce-replico Bella, rodé los ojos y corrí de nuevo hacia la gran puerta de cristal.  
-Jasper intentaba salir del cuarto y resbalo de una rama-dije tratando de sonar sin importancia.  
-Y QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ PARADOS?-ahora fue Bella la que grito.  
-Primero, dejen de gritar, y segundo…-medite un poco-hay dios, que lio…mi madre no sabe que él estaba aquí, lo escondí en el armario, no estaba en una actitud presentable para volverlo a ver-finalice sonrojada a más no poder mientras Bella se partía a carcajadas y la cara de Edward pasaba por todas las tonalidades.  
-Mi madre te va a desheredar Alice-regaño Edward.  
-Distráiganla!-grite y salí por aquella puerta, el frio choco en mi cara casi congelándola y mis piernas temblaron, rodee la casa mientras decía cualquier tipo de maldiciones por las insignificantes pero molestas piedritas que se enterraban en mi pie, y las gotas que ahora caían por mi mejilla, estaba lloviendo! Llegue al lado de Jasper y este yacía en el piso, mi corazón dio un vuelco y me acerque rápidamente.  
-Ho mierda Jasper, en que pensabas?-grite asustada, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza la sangre fluía libremente manchando mi toalla, en su bolsillo vibraba lo que parecía ser su celular, lo tome y decía-Edward Cullen-así o más formal?, rodé los ojos y conteste con histeria notable en mi voz  
-Que sucede Edward?-  
-Mama va para allá-cito nervioso.  
-COMO QUE VIENE PARA ACA?-grite mas eufórica de lo normal.  
-Alice, no pudimos contenerla, dijo que había escuchado un golpe y debía salir!-grito de vuelta el.  
-Y que le has dicho?-pregunte más calmada jalando a Jasper de un brazo para ponerlo debajo del árbol y así que no se mojara.  
-Mary Alice Cullen, que está sucediendo aquí?-sentí como mi rostro perdía color alguno y el celular se resbala de mis manos.  
-Mama, yo, emm-diablos! maldecía internamente mientras quitaba a Jasper de encima mío.  
-Como esta? Ho dios mío, que le ha pasado al chico-su reacción atonto mis sentidos procesando una respuesta estúpida.  
-Se cayó-respondí ahora resignada.  
-Alice-me miro rodando los ojos-eso es obvio!-casi grito, se acerco y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.  
-Santo dios, Jasper!-grito ahora y sus ojos estaban por derramar lagrimas.  
-Dame el teléfono!-me grito enojada, recogí el teléfono y se lo entregue, marco el numero de mi padre y casi después de dos timbres contestaron.  
-Carlisle Cullen al habla, que se le ofrece?-atendió mi padre con voz aterciopelada, como la de siempre.  
-Carlisle!-el tono de preocupación de mi madre casi alcanzaba mis limites provocándome así la gracia para querer alejarme de allí. Casi jure escuchar un cálmate de la otra línea y un Alice o Bella están en problemas?  
-No! Es Jasper lo recuerdas, cayó desde el balcón de Alice, eso supongo-me dirigió una mirada furtiva y su cara volvió a la preocupación.  
-No-lo que siguió fue ponerle los dedos en su yugular y comprobar lo que yo creía, si aún vivía, eso era obvio no podía morir…o sí?, tragué saliva sonoramente y el abrupto pensamiento hizo eco en mi cabeza, me vi de negro en un funeral, ágilmente me levanté y corrí hacia la casa, en este corre y corre, un vidrio se enterró en mi pie haciéndome frenar en seco y gritar.  
-Edward!-grite más fuerte.  
-Edward!-volví a gritar, se asomo por su ventana-vamos sirve de algo, lánzame una camisa tuya o de Bella, y las llaves del auto-enseguida la camisa bajaba volando y las llaves se estrellaban contra el piso, empecé a desamarrar mi toalla y lo mire-ya! Eso era todo, puedes entrarte-grite, la lluvia que ahora caía era demacrante, mi toalla ya estaba empapada y la camisa de Edward que aun estaba en el suelo debajo del techo aun seguía seca-me resguarde y me quite la toalla, alborote un poco mi cabello, y encontré el problema, mi ropa interior estaba casi que escurría gotas y mi pie ardía casi hasta hacerme llorar, lo revise y retire el vidrio que era lo bastante grande como para hacer salir toda la sangre que estaba saliendo, cerré los ojos conté hasta diez con la respiración contenida y me puse la camisa más calmada, rodee la casa por todo el borde tratando de no apoyar el pie, además para evitar cualquier infección ,y llegue a mi auto, me subí en él y entre al jardín, llegue donde Esme se encontraba resguardada y tome a Jasper por el brazo jalándolo dentro del auto, no era fuerte, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ya adentro puse en marcha el auto y mi madre grito.  
-¡ESPERA! TAMBIEN QUIERO IR-entorné los ojos y detuve el auto, vino rápidamente, escurría agua y su cara redonda me dio pesar.  
-¡ARRANCA!-grito.  
-¡Ho si, si claro!-puse el auto en marcha y unos cuantos minutos más estuvimos entrando a la sala de urgencias.  
-Paaapiii, paaapiii-gritaba tratando de obtener la atención de Carlisle que estaba de espaldas hablando con una enfermera, Jasper aun estaba en el auto.  
-¿Dónde está?-pregunto ya en frente nuestro.  
-Aun en el carro -dijo mi madre, mi padre me miro atento de arriba abajo.  
-Deberías ir a cambiarte, mis princesas no andan así-cito Carlisle, era cierto que la camisa de Edward llegaba a medio muslo, que mi cabello alborotado aun escurría, y que mis pies descalzos tenían una buena presentación pero era cierto, ni yo soportaba verme así. Entonces recordé el pie.  
-Auuuu-chille y Carlisle me miro preocupado, ya los enfermeros de confianza habían entrado a Jasper a la sala de urgencias y mi madre ya les había dado algunos de los testimonios de lo que había sucedido.  
-Que pasa princesa?-me tomo en brazos fácilmente y me puso en una camilla, el piso untado de sangre donde antes había estado de pie frente a él, lo alarmo recostándome en la respectiva camilla y llevándome al mismo sitio donde habían llevado a Jasper.  
-¿Que te duele nena? ¿Dime qué te pasa?-la cara de Carlisle era el total desconcierto.  
-Alíviate pa, solo fue un vidriecito-hable como niña mimada para que se calmara un poco, y funciono, corrió la cortina y reviso mi pie, lo toco y emití un pequeño ¨Oye!¨ él se disculpo y dijo algo como ¨Es profundo¨, cerré los ojos, mantuve la respiración, y conté hasta diez, de nuevo mi ejercicio de relajación.  
-Que sucede pa?-me atreví a preguntar.  
-Necesitas una sutura-explico, palidecí totalmente y estruje entre mis manos las sabanas de la camilla.  
-¿¡Qué!?-abrí mis ojos como platos-Paaapiii, sabes que odio las agujas-chille como toda niña consentida que era.  
-Alice, deja el berrinche, a la próxima la piensas antes de salir descalza a la calle-me grito, mis ojos se abrieron y los de él también, nunca se había atrevido a gritarme pero los niveles de estrés de ambos casi rozaban el cielo.  
-Te mandare a la enfermera-susurro.  
-¡No!-demande-quiero que lo hagas tu!-chille-me siento más segura-susurre  
-Debo ir a ver las placas que le han tomado a Jasper-y sonrió.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada Alice-ahora hablo fuerte.  
-¡No me dejare!-grite y saque la lengua a sus espaldas, el se fue dejándome allí, me recosté en la cómoda camilla y lo que siguió fue oscuridad.

.

El cosquilleo en mi pie hizo que me levantara, todo era blanco, las cortinas, las sabanas de la cama…sip, estaba en una habitación del hospital, la puerta se abrió y entro mi madre.  
-¿Que pasó mami?-  
-Bueno, ¿en qué sentido lo preguntas?-cerro la puerto y vino a mí.  
-¿Qué paso con Jasper?-pregunte y mis mejillas se encendieron, mi madre rio y me tomo la mano, puso una silla en frente y se sentó mirándome fijamente.  
-El está bien, tu padre dice que tuvo suerte, aunque aun esta inconsciente, su hermana ya está aquí y Emmet también-su respuesta me atonto y quede en shock.  
-Ro…Rosalie?-pregunte ahora con temor, no era que me odiara pero no le agradaba del todo.  
-Sí, ella-me miro dubitativa-¿pasa algo con ella?-tanto me conocía?  
-Bueno ma, creo que tendré que contarte todo-después de todo era mi mama, complete mentalmente.  
-Te escucho-sonrió.  
-Bueno…emm no se cómo empezar-me reí quedadamente y suspire, mi madre rio y me apretó la mano.  
-En la escuela, o más bien cuando chicos, Jasper y yo nos conocimos los recuerdas?-asintió a la pregunta y suspire de nuevo, ya empecé ya terminare-no nos veíamos desde hace más o menos diez u once años, y hoy llego, lo vi en la escuela, puede que lleve mucho tiempo, pero hoy tuvimos un acercamiento, no sé si me sigas-asintió y me miro fijamente, empecé a recordar todo-el está en una de las bandas más famosas de Forks, Fallen Angels se llama, solo escucho su música, es muy bello como llegan a expresar todo lo que sientes tu y ellos, cuando chicos tuvimos una relación muy linda, llegaba a ser sofocantemente divertida, llena de sorpresas, expresando un mundo nuevo desde una perspectiva diferente, solo…un juego de niños, sin complicaciones…-cerré los ojos y lleve mi mente hasta los recuerdos de ayer-ayer, tuve que ir a la dirección, tengo una presentación el sábado…mañana, antes de entrar me saludo, y hablamos, de una forma no muy amigable, y seguí mi camino, pero en la clase de arte, el estuvo ahí, conversamos un poco, hicimos unos cuadros, y debo admitir que me sentí cómoda, era como volar madre, el era tan especial y cuidadoso, pero tenía miedo, tengo miedo mami, que tal que no sea todo color de rosa, no hay nada de ese color…-frene en seco y me atosigue con las palabras, no quería contarle más.  
-Hija-puso sus manos en mi cara-no tienes porque tener miedo, es la pista del fracaso, la mayoría de los jóvenes fracasan al no intentarlo, al no disfrutarlo, y al no vivirlo, el amor es un mapa princesa, un mapa que no todos se graban ya que en algún momento de tu vida lo pierdes y tienes que haberte aprendido el camino para llegar a la x que marca el destino, el amor es vital en nuestra vida, sin amor no hay vida…atrévete princesa, atrévete y déjate llevar, solo será una vez…el amor te muestra muchas experiencias-me beso la frente y me quede estática, de los muchísimos consejos que mi madre me había dado en esta vida…indudablemente este había sido el mejor, la mire de nuevo a los ojos y vi la chispa de alegría que siempre tenían.  
-Cuando puedo salir de aquí? Ayer falte a la clase de baile, además hoy falte a la escuela…y Jasper, que pasa con Bella y Edward?-las preguntas salían de mi boca sin control y la preocupación invadía mis sistemas preguntándome como estaba Jasper.  
-sonrió-Ellos fueron a la escuela normal, trataran de conseguir tus apuntes con tus compañeros de clase-dijo segura.  
-Ok, pero cuando puedo irme a casa?-insisti, ella me miro con pesar y me enoje un poco por eso.  
-Probablemente mañana o pasado, lo tuyo no es tan grave, Jasper tendrá que estar alrededor de dos o tres semanas mas-me miro fijo-que era lo que estaban haciendo-mis ojos empezaron a pesar y mis mejillas se enrojecieron-para que haya paso eso debieron estar jugando o haciendo cosas imprudentes al lado de tu balcón-apunto.  
-Bueno-piensa Alice, piensa-En realidad-no sabía que decir eso era fijo, pero como decirle a tu madre ¨intentaba perder mi virginidad con un hombre virgen, con el que me bese esta tarde¨, entonces lo reconsideré, si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido, tal vez me tachara de loca y cosas parecidas.  
-Ho claaroo madre, si quieres la verdad eso diré-hable sonando lo mas sarcástica que pude-intente perder mi virginidad con Jasper, no funciono tu subiste y callo por el balcón-bufe, rodé los ojos y fije los ojos en la ventana, el día era un poco soleado pero la temperatura no alcanzaba los 20°. Mi madre apretó un poco la mano que por poco y sudaba y me hizo mirarla, su mirada era tierna, la puerta se abrió y entro mi padre.  
-Princesa-cuchicheo, gire mi cara enfadada-que pasa Alice?-pregunto él con voz juguetona-acaso te dieron caldo de alacrán en la mañana?-bromeo, intente contener la risa pero no lo logre, me reí histéricamente, mi padre se acercó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen, mis gritos resonaban en la habitación y mi madre se reía de la escena.

.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES  
Jasper había salido ileso del gran golpe que había sufrido por la caída de mi balcón y nuestra relación se había estrechado mas, éramos amigos, los mejores. Aun recordaba la extensa charla que habíamos tenido en el jardín de mi casa

_**Flash-Back**_  
-No quiero que si nos volvemos a separar una amistad de años termine así-hablo por fin después de haberme sostenido la mirada por más de lo que para mi eran mil siglos.  
-Jasper, nuestra amistad no es de años, es de días, y mira todo lo que ha pasado, francamente creo que lo único que hacemos es llamar problemas, somos imanes de líos, los atraemos como si fuésemos metales, no lo vez? No lo sientes? No lo escuchas?-mi voz casi alcanzaba la histeria y sus ojos se ausentaban por momentos, era como si quisiera expresar algo pero no podía porque estaba bajo llave, como si fuese el más grande tesoro, sus ojos no se atrevían a mirar a los míos, todo era tan dramático que creía estar narrando una novela.  
-Pero Alice-se acerco un poco más, tratando de buscar mis labios.  
-No Jasper, no mas-finalice, intente alejarme pero su mirada pegada en el suelo me removió el corazón, me recordaba a el niño del parque al que se le había caído su helado, el niño que había resbalado del rodadero y había partido su brazo, me recordaba el indefenso chico que no sabía escalar un árbol y había caído de mi balcón, su imagen como carne fresca entre leones y su mirada dolorosa me hizo dar vuelta y acercarme para abrazarlo, este me respondió efusivamente y me levanto en el aire, no quería que significara algo más pero sabía que muy pronto lo sería, me miro fijamente pero su mirada no expresaba solo cariño, sabía que había algo mas, algo más que tenia que descifrar, sin olvidar la tonta promesa que me había hecho de mantener bajo llave mis sentimientos, y ahí fue donde me di cuenta, que la única que tenia secretos no era solo yo.  
-Te adoro Alice-susurro mientras me apretaba aun mas a él, me recosté en su regazo y duramos horas sentados en el verde césped hablando de todo y nada, al final del día me sentía inquieta, hiperactiva, feliz…al final de día me di cuenta que Jasper era más que un conocido, era mi mejor amigo, el mismo de toda mi infancia…trataría de no cambiar eso.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_


	5. El rincón del recuerdo

**Capitulo 4:**

La lluvia se deslizaba lentamente por los vidrios de la ventana, el día de Forks bajaba mi ánimo, las sabanas que me cubrían el cuerpo me daban calor pero sentía unos escalofríos raros, extraños, como si supiera que algo sucedería, el timbre de mi celular me hizo dejar de ver las gotas correr y lo tome en las manos pero se deslizo y callo de ellas estrellándose así en el piso.  
-¡Diablos!-me levante rápidamente y lo tome armándolo ya que se había desarmado totalmente, maldecía seguidamente porque no se encendía, después de acomodar la batería como debía ser el celular prendió y yo grite de felicidad. Tres llamadas registradas-¨Jasper Hale¨, mi ceño se frunció levemente y decidí llamarle, tres timbres y un efusivo ¨HOLA!¨ se escucho al otro lado de la línea, sonreí por inercia y respondí en el mismo tono.  
-¿Estarás ocupada hoy?-un ¨umm¨ se atajo en su garganta y yo reí-¿tal vez ahora?-preguntó.  
-En realidad estoy muy desocupada-puse en énfasis ''muy'', ya que estaba sola, o bueno con mi padre, y Edward había salido con Bella.  
-¿Quieres que pase por ti?, tengo algunas cosas por hacer-preguntó, automáticamente me gire y me refleje en el espejo, estaba en pijama aún, bueno el día no tenía la mejor pinta, pero con un retoque de maquillaje y una sudadera estaría lista.  
-Ok, ¡completamente si!-grite, el rió y corto la llamada, pero alto!, me dijo a qué horas?.. No!..Corrí al armario y busque algo sencillo pero cubierto, muuyy cubierto, el frió por la lluvia hacia que los huesos me temblaran, el éxtasis de felicidad invadía mis sistemas y hacía que mi pulso palpitara muy rápido debajo de mi piel.  
-Alice! Jasper está aquí!-gritó mi padre desde el recibidor, instantáneamente mis manos sudaron y mis mejillas ardieron, terminé de amarrar mi zapato y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llegué allí Jasper me sonrió amablemente y yo asentí, el que mi padre me estuviera observando me hacía poner aún más nerviosa.  
-Bueno Señor Cullen, que le vaya bien-se despidió Jasper.  
-Solo Carlisle hijo, solo Carlisle-aclaró mi padre y rió saliendo de el recibidor.  
-A dónde iremos?-pregunté fingiendo sorpresa, sabía que no era algo fuera de serie, siempre eran las mismas rutinas todos los días y fines de semana.  
-Sólo sígueme-contestó, quería enfadarlo, me gustaba verlo enfadado, frené en seco y me quedo parada con los hombros cruzados en mi pecho.  
-¡No! Hasta que me digas a dónde iremos-chillé en tono de pataleta.  
-Ok, tú te lo buscaste-se giró y vino hacia mí, empecé a temer lo peor y me di cuenta que mis pies no tocaban el piso, la espalda de Jasper era mi panorama y algo sujetaba fuertemente mis piernas, mis brazos caían libremente por su espalda y decidí hacerlo enojar más, empecé a dar puños en su espalda y a patalear con los pies pero el intento porque me bajara resultó inútil.  
-Si no te quedas quieta me veré obligado a usar más fuerza- mis cejas se juntaron y empecé a patalear más fuerte, la superficie del auto de Jasper fue lo que me recibió cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada y con el seguro de niños atascado para mí. El auto iba lentamente por la carretera y la lluvia cada vez caía más fuerte, la calefacción era necesaria y la prendí sin pedir permiso alguno, los ojos de Jasper me miraron involuntariamente y deje de sentir el calor que el carro disponía para mí, la había apagado!, junte levemente mis cejas y decidí ignorarlo totalmente pero las ganas de saber a dónde íbamos cada vez crecían más y más, el bosque de Forks cada vez se hacía más tupido y empezaba a congelarme lentamente.  
-Acaso planeas matarme de hipotermia!?-exclame por fin.  
-Si eso fuera posible hubieses muerto hace una semana cuando el clima de Forks alcanzó a los -10 grados-arqueó un poco su ceja y rió, bufé y suspiré pesadamente, el frío empezaba a desaparecer pero la niebla impedía que pudiera ver lo que se posaba ante mí, el carro se detuvo e intenté abrir la puerta pero algo me lo impidió, forcejeaba y forcejeaba y en un santiamén Jasper había abierto la puerta para mí, recordé el pequeño seguro de niños que traía aquella puerta y las ganas de matarme yo misma crecieron conforme nos acercábamos a un gran prado. Lo cruzamos totalmente y pude observar como empezaba a llover fuertemente, mi sudadera quedo empapada en minutos y Jasper corrió hacia el refugio de un árbol, lo seguí y llegamos a lo que parecía un rincón, un rincón que dejaba ver solo calor profundo y algo más que hierva verde, me acerqué un poco más y pude ver que el espacio era reducido y que Jasper y yo no entraríamos allí.  
-Vamos ven, no querrás congelarte o sí?-inquirió pícaramente, intente acercarme pero el intento fallido resulto siendo algo muy tentador, resbalé y caí apaciblemente en los brazos de mi querido amigo y el rió fuertemente por la brutal caída que se veía predestinada.  
-Tal vez así es la única forma de entrar en este pequeño rincón-susurró en mi oído y el estremecimiento recorrió todo mi sistema nervioso.  
-Tal vez-susurré sin fuerza.  
La puesta de sol se veía perfectamente desde el lugar en donde estábamos y se podía ver como una excelente luna se abriría paso esta noche, las estrellas empezaron a marcar su punto fijo en el cielo y la luna se apreciaba como un gran pedazo de queso, estar entre las piernas de Jasper me llenaba de alivio y tranquilidad, de pronto todo fue silencio y me concentré en el prado, las hermosas flores color lavanda que brillaban a la luz de la luna, aquella que era tan pura y mágica volvía aquellas hermosas flores, más hermosas dándome la idea de tomar una y atesorarla como si fuese mi vida, sin querer la idea se fue convirtiendo en acción y me acerqué lentamente a tomar una flor, las piernas de Jasper me empujaron un poco hacia el pero yo solo reí en respuesta, su fuerza se fue disminuyendo hasta que quede libre, gateé hasta que una flor llamó mi atención y llegué donde ella, la tome con mis manos y la luz de la luna hizo que viera algo que brillaba dentro de ella, un pequeño anillo con un diamante incrustado en el centro hizo que mis ojos se desorbitaran y me girara a ver a Jasper que estaba detrás de mí, me apoye en mis rodillas y le miré fijamente a él, las gotas volvían a volver borrosa mi visión y corrimos para meternos en aquel rincón.  
-Esto es para ti-le tendí aquel anillo que la flor había puesto en mis manos y sus ojos pasaron del anillo a mis ojos.  
-Estás segura? es muy bonito-afirmó el.  
-Nuestra amistad es más bonita.  
-No tanto como tú-aseguró mientras yo sonreía.  
-Podría llegar a serlo si tu lo permitieras-afirmé  
-Seguro lo será-nuestras caras estaban tan unidas que mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya y mis manos empezaban a temblar.  
-Juntos para siempre-susurró.  
-Tal vez para siempre es poco tiempo-susurré y nuestros labios se unieron lentamente, el beso era muy dulce, tan dulce como la miel y tan fuerte como una piedra, tal vez la apacible piedra que reflejaba nuestra amistad, y todo empezaba allí, en ese pequeño rincón de ese pequeño pueblo uniendo dos grandes corazones, el rincón del recuerdo, el único lugar en el que Alice Cullen, era Alice Cullen.


	6. En encuentro, un recuerdo

Capítulo 5:  
Me levanté lentamente sentido el estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo y la ropa mojada aferrarse aún más a él, mis ojos pesaban demasiado pero pude contemplar lo azul de la noche y el brillo de las orquídeas que empezaban a llenarse del rocío que les entregaba la constante lluvia de mi querido pueblo. Zarandeé un poco a Jasper y este despertó.  
-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó adormilado.  
-Nos hemos quedado dormidos-contesté con voz pegajosa, Jasper sacó su celular y revisó la hora, sus ojos casi se desorbitaron y me miró angustiado.  
-¿Crees que tu padre me castre si llevo a su princesa a las dos de la mañana?-mi corazón latió fuertemente y me levanté rápidamente, lo que provocó que me golpeara con una rama, maldecía del dolor pero empecé a caminar por todo el prado en busca del jodido carro que en estos momentos no aparecía.  
-¿¡Jasper donde mierdas dejaste estacionado el maldito carro!?-grité a los cuatro vientos mientras él se acercaba, algo me agarró por la espalda y mi sistema nervioso reaccionó ante esto gritando.  
-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien?-gritaba Jasper, me taparon lentamente la boca y los ojos.  
-Alice, ¿¡donde estas!?-gritaba Jasper, en un momento sentí como algo filoso se situaba en mi cuello, no pude retener las lágrimas y estas empezaron a caer bruscamente por mis pálidas mejillas.  
-Alice, ¡respóndeme maldita sea!-seguía gritando Jasper, su voz llena de arrepentimiento se acercaba cada vez más, sabía que estaba llorando por el temblor en su voz, pero bueno quien no, desaparecí en medio segundo, de repente me empecé a sentir mareada y no pude sostener mi cuerpo.

.

Narrador POV:  
Alice había caído lentamente mientras el violador apretaba más su boca con el pañuelo, Jasper la buscaba sin sentido alguno ya que él muy atrás los había dejado, en un momento el violador dejo caer la navaja con la que había estado amenazando a Alice y Jasper giró bruscamente caminando hacia el ruido, llego allí y el violador tenía un revolver en sus manos pero la navaja aún estaba en el suelo.  
-Suéltala-dijo Jasper pasivamente sin ningún rastro de pelea en su voz.  
-Aléjate-respondió una voz gruesa y conocida, Jasper casi caía de espaldas al escuchar a su amigo.  
-Jacob?-pregunto cuidadosamente, Jacob asintió lentamente y soltó a Alice, se quitó el pasamontañas y miro horrorizado al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de aquella chica.  
-¿Que mierdas he hecho?-susurró Jacob sin fuerza en la voz mientras miraba a Jasper con desdén.  
-Dime que no la has tocado-hablo Jasper furioso.  
-Creo que tienes que llevarla al hospital-contestó Jacob  
-¡Que jodidos le hiciste! ¡ella no lo merecía!-Jasper divagó un poco-¡estás fingiendo! Sabes que no puedes acercarte a Bella a hacerle daño ¡y te metes con su hermana! ¡porque es débil! ¡porque ella no puede contra ti! ¡porque odias a Edward!-gritó fuertemente-Porque sabes que no tiene otro punto débil que no sea lo que ama-la presión que ejercía en su frente hacía que sus vasitos casi se reventasen, mientras Jacob miraba fijamente la inocente cara de Alice y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se deshacía lentamente-porque eres un cobarde…-finalizo Jasper y tomó a Alice en sus brazos, la acomodó suavemente en su pecho y corrió hacia el auto, la puso en él y prácticamente voló por las calles de Forks llegando por fin al hospital, la bajó rápidamente y todo terminó, sus decisiones eran las mismas, las mismas que había querido tomar hace mucho tiempo pero la debilidad a tan grande belleza no lo había permitido, la cara de aquella chica que se había robado muchos de los suspiros que salían de su boca y cada latido de su ahora frenético corazón al saber que Jacob había tratado de matar a su pequeña con una especie de ácido en polvo.

.

APVO:  
Aquel incidente habría dejado mucho que decir, pero no había nada, cada vez que intentaba hablarle a Jasper se aferraba a cualquiera que pasara con excusa de que tenía un trabajo y me dejaba a un lado, sus intereses y los míos ya no eran los mismos, traté de dejar aquel sentimiento a un lado pero los meses corrían y este sentimiento cada vez crecía un poco más haciéndome sentir cada vez peor.

_3 MESES DESPUÉS_

/TURNING TABLES ADELE/

watch?v=SSJPnt4hYhQ&feature=fvst%2F%2F

Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more

La canción empezó a inundar mis oídos y mi corazón se puso frenético al recordar el significado de cada línea, todas las imágenes de la última ocasión en la que Jasper y yo habíamos tenido la mayor relación empezaron a hacer estragos en mí, mis ojos empezaron a picar y mis piernas se empezaron a debilitar, los bellos de mi nuca se levantaron lentamente y un frió recorrió mi espina dorsal.  
-¿Estás bien Alice?-su voz hizo que la lagrima contenida corriera por mi mejilla, la atrapo con su dedo de una forma tierna y enseguida me abrazó fuertemente, mi reflejo en la ventana con las gotas de la lluvia que ya había pasado hacia que el ambiente fuera diferente a como me lo imaginaba, sus brazos se sentían como si fuesen mi lugar, como si Dios los hubiese diseñado solo para mi, reaccione y lo abracé de la misma forma.

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you, what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables

Las ganas de gritarle en la cara que estaba llorando por su culpa fueron grandes, pero las ganas de matarme a mi misma por ese pensamiento fueron aún más grandes, me aleje lentamente y miré sus ojos, estos me miraban con interrogación pero él no merecía saber el por qué de mis lagrimas.

Under haunted skies I see ooh  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down.

La acción del coro me impulso a mirarle con ganas de matarle y este me miro ahora con recelo y enojo, ¿es que no entendía una pequeña parte de lo que quería decirle?, quería gritarle de mil formas y a los mil vientos que lo amaba, que lo quería y que estaba dándole vueltas a la cosas con sus estúpidas acciones de mierda al no quererme de la misma forma en que lo hacia yo con el.

Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet

Le mire descaradamente y el sonrió, se me acercó lentamente y no reaccioné, solo miraba el piso, alejo los cabellos rebeldes que habían salido de detrás de mis orejas y me acarició la mejilla, el lugar por donde antes había pasado la lagrima ahora estaba frío y su contacto era confortable y caliente, suspiré largamente y nos miramos, me acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo y ahora pude aspirar su aroma, la tranquilidad corrió como aire en mi torrente sanguíneo y apreté mis ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lo que pudiese acercarse a ser una lagrima, tajé aire y me separe de él lentamente, el besó mi mejilla y yo medio sonreí, me aleje dándole la espalda sin ningún deseo de mirar atrás a sabiendas de que el ya no estaría allí, así habían sido los últimos tres meses, no se que había hecho yo o que pensamiento o palabra haya entrado en el cerebro de Jasper pero ya no era igual, no iba a mi casa, no hacia trabajos con migo y no me hablaba por el chat de Facebook, pero no podía seguir pensando en el, tenia que seguir mi vida, era simplemente otro mas a la larga lista de los agregados.

NARRADORPVO:

Las incesantes ganas de Jasper de gritarle en la cara a Alice que estaba derretido por ella fueron las mismas que las de Alice, pero ninguna llego a saltar el gran muro que los tenia separados, ego y orgullo, algo muy escondido en ellos pero muy reflejado en su corta relación.  
Dos semanas agregadas a los tres meses de monotonía total en la vida de estos dos joviales muchachos y nada cambiaba, ese sentimiento de tristeza en Alice estaba desconcertando a Bella, y Edward estaba preocupado por el drástico cambio en el humor su hermanita, aquella duende que solo estaba en su habitación todo el día sentada en su computadora o tocando hermosas melodías de piano, ya no tenia esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo al pasar, que todas y cada una del instituto envidiaban, porque eso era lo que la caracterizaba, porque eso era lo que había enamorado a Jasper, aquel muchacho que ahora ponía nota de decepción a cada inspiración formada por un insulto o una fugaz mirada de parte de Alice, porque ahora, todos sabían que el estar separados los volvía diferentes, porque todos sabían que tenían que estar juntos, pero de la misma forma, todos ignoraban el hecho de ver dos cualquier muros interpuestos entre los dos, ego y orgullo, muros que se negaban rotundamente a tumbar.  
El cambio era notable en la cara de cada uno de estos dos muchachos, sus familiares y hasta sus enemigos lo notaron, Alice había bajado de peso drásticamente y las ojeras marcadas de Jasper no las borraba ni el mínimo rastro de maquillaje o felicidad, tal vez mejor nutrición, pero no, cualquier cosa que hicieran parecía inútil frente al gran mar que se tendía frente a ellos, la separación de un amor cercano.

APVO:

Okay, tres meses y dos semanas, mañana se cumpliría la tercera ¿y yo en la misma monotonía?... Dios mio no podía seguir así, estaba en el record, en el tope, estaba mal muy mal, pero es que no era cualquier chica para simplemente rebajarme a el y decirle ¨hay discúlpame, soy una tonta, no debía hacerlo¨…no, no soy ese tipo de personas, y no permitiría que me manejara como titiritero con marioneta en mano, removí un poco las cobijas y me acomode mirando hacia la ventana, de pronto el recuerdo me invadió.

_*FlashBack*_

-Adiós-susurro, y lo siguiente que escuche fue como algo partía la rama y un pequeño ¨mierda¨ que se acallo cuando lo vi caer como bulto de papas en el piso.  
-¡Diablos! ¡Jasper!-grite eufórica.

_*FinFlashBack*_

Una risita involuntaria se me escapo y no la pude contener, me sentí aliviada de reírme con libertad y llore de emoción al recordar todo lo que Jasper me enseñó, limpié lentamente cada lagrima que había derramado y cerré los ojos.  
El despertador fue lo que interrumpió mi sueño y me levante abrumada por el intenso frió que hacia, lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la ventana, llovía, que cosa más normal en este pueblo cubierto de monotonía extrema además de una capa espesa de nubes grises y lluvia total.  
Todo paso normal en mi casa, subí a mi flamante porsche amarillo, y conduje con sumo cuidado hasta la escuela, cuando llegué a ella, me aparqué, apagué el motor y vi como el auto de Jasper se estacionada justo al frente del mío, nuestras miradas se conectaban teniendo en el intermedio, los cristales de los autos. Aparté de mi mente cualquier sentimiento referido a él, tomé mi bolso y bajé del auto ignorándolo totalmente, ¿qué más pensar cuando ya no hay nada que hacer en esta historia? caminé lentamente hacia mi casillero y cuando llegué a él me detuve, cubrí mi cara con mis manos, me giré y con la espalda apoyada en el casillero me deslicé lentamente hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el piso.  
-Tal vez deberíamos hablar-mi corazón se detuvo por el susto mezclado con el miedo y supe que no tenía una explicación que darle sobre todo lo que había sucedido.


End file.
